Princess of Miracles
by Angel of spring
Summary: what would happen if the past combined with the present. Daisuke overhearing her supposed friend talking bad about her makes a decision that will change the course of the entire digital world and maybe just maybe she will find love along the way Fem!Daisuke (Story inspired by that of the work of the Author Princess of Miracles and Knight of Loyalty)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: so, this is a fem!Daisuke story; it starts at the middle of the original 02 series and will crossover with the Frontier story line, but with my own twist. It will have Yamato x Daisuke in it (as they are my guilty pleasure ship regardless of what gender they are. This is a trial for me as I have always wanted to see if I could right a gender bent character without turning it into a Mary sue. Daisuke will have a very big story arc where she will change a lot and hopefully will come off as a fully rounded character) as well as Tai and Sora will be together just because that is what I want. There will be some character bashing with Yolie and Kari, but it will be fairly light and the two will get to go through a redemption arc. I watched Digimon back in the original English so I will be going with the English names to start, minus Daisuke as I really like that name. this will start shortly after they have stopped Ken, but before Ken joins the team. I am also aging them up so that they are just about done Junior high so Kari, Tk, Yolie, and Daisuke will be just turning 15 Dai the youngest, well Cody will be 13. The older kids will be around 16-17 with Joe just being 20 and about to head to college. hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Also, please try to remember Daisuke is in fact a unisex name in Japanese, but for the most part she will go by the name Dai, please respect this fact.**

 **Princess of Miracles**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Daisuke's P.O.V**

I cringed and rushed off the field as soon as my coach called an end to practise. He had kept us an extra 30 minutes today and I was supposed to meet up with the rest of the Digidestines when practice was supposed to end, meaning I was extremely late. Getting to the change room I stripped as quickly as I could pulling my long curling hair down as I slipped on the clothes I had worn for the day. Careful of Demiveemon who was resting in my bag, I placed my practice uniform in and rushed out the door. Running as quickly as I could I booked it back into the school and towards the computer lab. Turning a corner, I gasped as I crashed directly into someone; sending both of us crashing down to the ground hard and a flare of pain up through my ankle.

"Fuck… you okay Dia?" the person asked making me gasp as I looked up to see Matt had been the one I had knocked over.

I nodded quickly and tried to stand only for a soft gasp to escape my mouth as pain flared through my entire leg starting at my ankle; collapsing once again to the ground this time grabbing my ankle to support it. A hand on my back caused me to look up and meet Matt's eyes. "S-sorry about running into you,"

"It's fine; why were you in such a rush?" He asked moving to take a look at my ankle. I hissed softly as he touched it pulling down my sock to reveal it was already starting to become bruised.

"W-we are supposed to be meeting at the computer lab like 30 minutes ago but my practise ran late." I stammered almost becoming light headed. I had a big game that would decide my team's fate on whether of not we would make it to city finals and if I was injured I could lose my spot as captain, "I-is it bed?"

"Not sure; it looks like you just pulled it, but I would rather have Joe check it out. He is at the computer room already so do you think you can walk?" Matt asked and I tried to stand again crashing down as Matt catches me again. I heard the blonde sigh as suddenly I felt myself be lifted up and my bag placed in my lap, "Well if you cannot stand I can just carry you. Besides it is a short walk."

I blushed at his words as we made our way down the empty hall. I quickly covered my face with my hands as we made it to the computer room voice flowing out from the lab into the hall. The closer we got the more I could make out the conversation and I felt my heart start to break. "Why do we even need Daisuke! She only causes more problems! I mean seriously she is constantly late is coming up with stupid ideas!" I heard Yolie shout as we made it to the door. I could feel Matt looking down at me the blonde seemingly in shock.

"A-are you okay…?" he stammered in shock and I just shook my head. Yolie and Kari had started to attack me behind my back when I was late. It hurt me so much but I was really unsure how to confront them, and it was honestly wearing me down.

"D-Don't worry… I'm sure they are just frustrated that we are late…" I whispered softly and reached out to knock on the door still in Matt's arms. Before he could respond to my claim Tai opened the door looking incredibly startled.

 **Tai's P.O.V**

 **(30 Minutes earlier)**

I smiled sitting with the rest of the digidestines. We were waiting on both Matt and Daisuke before we headed out, Tentomon had contacted Izzy last evening about a new discovery and he wanted everyone, both the old and new generations, to come and check it out. Something about ancient warriors, or something like that I had really understood as Izzy had talked so fast and was so excited that he kind of rambled on and on about it. Hearing a frustrated and angry sigh I looked over at Yolie just as she started complaining, "Ugh! I cannot believe she is late again!" the purple haired girl all but shouted.

"I know! We said right after school and we even made a compromise because she had some stupid practice," Kari replied back brushing Gatomon's fur. This caused me to raise a brow; what were they talking about.

"Who are you two talking about?" Joe asked looking up from his text book.

"Daisuke! She is constantly late," Yolie replied sticking her nose up this caused me to look over in shock.

"Coach probably kept them late; they have an incredibly important game this weekend," I stated trying to diffuse the situation still somewhat shocked at how my sister and Yolie were acting. Looking over at TK and Cody I saw the two boys sigh and turn away letting me know this was a regular occurrence

"Seriously she comes up with the stupidest idea's, and the digi-egg of miracles would have probably gone to any of us if we had been as stupid as her and rushed in. Hey Tai, why did you make her our leader, TK would have been a better choice. Any of us would have been a better choice," Kari drawled out causing me to freeze solid. How could my little sister say that, Dai was the perfect choice to lead the next generation; she was a natural born leader and her intuition was incredible.

"W-what…?" I stammered in confusion. Seriously what was wrong with these two.

"Stop it Kari," TK finally snapped but my sister just rolled her eye ignoring one of her oldest friends.

"Why do we even need Daisuke! She only causes more problems! I mean seriously she is constantly late is coming up with stupid ideas!" Yolie sneered as there was a soft knock on the door making us all freeze as the Digimon hid. I carefully got up and opened the door stunned to see Matt carrying Daisuke.

"What happened?" I asked quickly ushering them into the room as Joe jumped up and lead Matt to a chair so that he could put the girl down. The blonde quickly took her bag and Demiveemon popped out and jumped into his partners lap a worried look on the normally happy Digimon's face.

"I ran into her when I was rushing to get here. She hurt her ankle and I did not want her to have to walk so I carried her here," Matt stated tensely. Joe nodded in understanding and grab the first aid kit he always carried and began checking over the girl as Matt grabbed my arm pulling myself and Sora into the hallway his face grim, "What the hell was Yolie screaming about in there." He asked causing both myself and Sora to gasp.

"D-did Dai here her…?" Sora stammered softly biting her lip as Matt nodded causing me to look back at the classroom in worry.

"Her and Kari… they were acting pretty cruel and now I am worrying this was no the first time." I stated softly thinking about the girl I had essentially adopted as my younger sister, "the things those two were saying… how could anyone talk about Dai in a bad way…" I trailed off.

"I am worried, Tai she holds the digi-egg of friendship… if she starts to doubt herself and her bonds with the others she could lose access to those powers. As well as mentally what is this doing to her. She acts tough but you all saw her reaction to Yolie at the game with Ken," Sora stated causing both Matt and myself to look at her.

"Do you think you could talk with them Sora?" Matt asked and I nodded my head. Neither of us were really good with feelings, but this was something that needed to be dealt with and Sora was the best one for the job. I smiled as my girlfriend nodded her head just as Izzy called us back in.

 **Dai's P.O.V**

I sighed softly and tested my now wrapped foot. According to Joe is was simply strained and it would be perfectly fine for my game. I smiled to the older man as my foot handled my wait; Tai, Sora and Matt returning to the room.

"Let me know if it starts to hurt while we are in the Digital world and I will rewrap it," Joe instructed and I nodded as we all gathered around the computer. With a yell Yolie activated the program sucking us into the digital world. Blinking as Veemon came over to grab my hand just ad Tentomon arrived and began to lead us to the temple inside a cave that he had found. I quickly drifted to the back of the group and began to think about what had happened. Yolie and Kari had started being incredibly cruel to me just before we had defeated the Digimon Emperor and freed Ken. It had started out with a few comments here and there that I had brushed off, but it kept getting worse and worse. At first, I had been able to just deal with it, but it was slowly eating away at me. They would talk about how I looked, how I had trouble with school, and finally how I was always late and how I did not deserve to be a digidestine. It was reaching the point that I was scared they would not help me when it came to an attack or battle, that if I got in trouble or was targeted the two girls would do nothing. Luckily it seemed that TK and Cody were none to happy with them, but if the two boys were busy or could not help me I could still be in big trouble. Of course, I had never meant for any of the older kids to know what was happening and I did not want them to worry. I could hide what was happening, and no one would know anything, but I failed. If I had not run into Matt then everything would be fine.

"We are here!" Tentomon announced excitedly breaking me out of my thoughts and making me look up at the huge cave in front of us.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed with a huge smile as we entered, the cave walls glittering strangely. As we passed through I could not help but feel a sense of nostalgia as we moved about. Something was telling me that I had been here before. Feel Veemon squeeze my hand I look down and gave my partner a small smile. For some reason the normally happy Digimon had a concerned expression on his face.

"This place is incredible… Mimi would have loved to see it," Sora commented causing me to snap out of my thoughts as the group moved into the main portion of the temple like cave. I gasped softly at the sight in front of me. Lining the walls were 10 huge statues of warrior looking Digimon, all with inscriptions underneath them.

"Behold the 10 legendary Warriors that once protected the digital world. It is said they were guided by a young princess who wielded a golden power and healed all those that came before her. They were the defeaters of the evil Digimon _Lucemon. It was said that due to the kind princesses' powers that the world lived in peace; each of the warriors ruling over an element and guiding their respective Digimon to build a society so great that only_ _Apocalymon was able to topple it," Tentomon explained as everyone stared at the statues in aww and amazement. Wordlessly I limped closer to one of the statues reading the inscription underneath it. The words were beautiful reading 'Darkness, the most complicated element, but still a force for peace'. I had always thought that darkness was such a misunderstood element, and that there were peaceful Digimon that were of the element. However; I was always to scared to express that statement to the others as they were firm in their beliefs that there was only good and evil._

"What were the names of the warriors and the princess Tentomon" TK asked causing me to look over the rest of the group.

"Well TK, the name of the princess was never known just that she was a shining ray of golden light that was pure and helped all Digimon. Her most trusted of the warriors were always that of Fire Light and Darkness. They were said to be her constant confidantes and advisors as well as her trustiest friends." The bug Digimon started causing everyone but me to gasp in shock.

"Darkness… but that would mean that he was evil," Kari exclaimed quickly, "How could someone who is supposed to be good trust anyone that uses darkness…"

"Darkness does not mean evil…" I commented softly looking back up at the statue, "Just because something is perceived to be light does not make it good. You guys told me about Ogremon… he was a virus type which is considered dark, and yet he fought along side you and became you friend…" I trailed off looking down when I realised everyone was looking at me.

"Dai makes a good point." Tai stated coming closer to me and putting a hand on my head as he read the inscription out loud, " _Darkness, the most complicated element, but still a force for peace'. Hmmm that is something we should take to heart. Afterall only Piedmon ended up being a Digimon who's main element was Darkness. The rest were just normal vaccine type Digimon."_

"That is true. The digital world is really not so black and white!" Agumon exclaimed as he went over to the statue in the medial of the group, "Take Agunimon for example! He is the warrior of a Fire, and he is where I get the power of WarGreymon from! He was the protector of all Koromon and guided those that used the power of Fire, making it an element of peace and love!" the orange Dino smiled widely as I looked over at the statue he was beside feeling more and more drawn to the three middle statues.

"He is right. It is thanks to Lobomon that my people were able to become MetalGarurumon," Gabumon added.

"What happened to the legendary Warriors then?" Yolie asked looking up at Tentomon.

"Well first let me finish telling you who they are. It is said that the warriors were called in a time of war. Back in ancient times Digimon were separated into two classes. Beast and human. The human Digimon were governed by the celestial Digimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and Ophanimon, who were created to share the will of Azulongmon and help govern the digital world. As they grew and prospered they were joined by another Celestial by the name of Lucemon who turned Cherubimon evil and caused a great war to break out between the beast and human type Digimon. Seraphimon and Ophanimon new they needed to due something to stop the destruction and to seal Lucemon; so together they summoned 10 Legendary Warriors. These Warriors fought and sealed both Cherubimon and Lucemon at the cost of their own lives. Knowing that if these two ever broke free of the seal they would be needed again to save the world. With this knowledge they allowed themselves to be sealed again with the great evil in case they were ever needed to protect the digital world once more. Years passed and the world once again was on the brink of destruction; the warriors were called back to save us, but this time they brought with them a princess who was able to heal all those that came in contact with her. The warriors though were fractured and half corrupted by Cherubimon when he broke free from the seal. Agunimon, Kazemon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, and Lobomon. The warriors of Fire, Wind, Thunder, Ice, and Light fought against Loewemon, Ranamon, Mercurymon, Grumblemon, and Arbormon. The warriors of Darkness, Water, Steel, Earth, and Wood. They eventually won freeing their fellow Warriors and defeating Cherubimon. However; the seal was broken and Lucemon was able to escape. He began to destroy the digital world power hungry and mad. The warriors and the Princess almost gave their lives to destroy and seal the evil celestial. Thus, the digital world entered a time of peace until Apocalymon destroyed them and the world before it." Tentomon explained as I noticed the statue's eyes were beginning to glow the more the beetle talked.

"Wow… I never knew such amazing Digimon came before us…" Veemon exclaimed as I finally looked away from the statues just as the sealing started cracking. Large pieces began to break off as we all ran for the exit. I gasped and stumbled on my bad leg only for both Tai and Matt to grab each of my hands and help me out. We were lucky to just make it out of the collapsed temple as more history was lost to the digital world. Somberly we all went home after; everyone thinking about the story Tentomon had told. I had a strange feeling that there was more truth to it then just a legend.

 **Takuya's P.O.V**

I jolted awake, sweat dripping down my face. Once again Lucemon haunted my dreams. I could still remember the final battle and how much we lost that day. Our innocence was gone and so was Dai, the youngest and kindest of us all. She had sacrificed herself to give us enough power to defeat the evil Celestial Digimon and gave us the ability to merge into an ultimate form strong enough to win. Sighing I pushed myself into a sitting position and reached out to grab my phone. Flipping the device upright and turning on the screen I winced at the bright light as my eyes adjusted. Scrolling through my phone until I found a familiar number that I called when the memories of the adventures became to much. Hitting the call, I waited until a familiar voice answered with a sleepy, " _Takuya?_ "

"Hey Koji…" I replied back softly as I sit up and lean back against my headboard.

" _Do you know how late it is…?_ " He grumbled sleepily, " _Did you dream about Dai again?_ "

"Yeah… fuck I have been dreaming about her more and more… she was my cousin and she is just gone and no one fucking remembers her!" I curse softly not wanting to wake my parents or brother up, "I should have never let her join us she was to young to know what could happen and I fail to protect her!" I rambled on my face becoming wet as tears began to fall just as they usually did. I could hear Koji on the other end comforting me as I got lost in my grief.

 **Matt's P.O.V**

I smiled watching the game along side the older Digidestines, though I was incredibly disappointed that the younger kids were not even paying attention; Yolie and Kari just gossiping and mocking Daisuke as the game progressed. Every so often Sora would try to shush them when they got to loud but the two of them just would not stop. So far both teams playing were fairly evenly matched; our team slightly in the lead thanks to Daisuke scoring just a few moments ago. The girl was honestly a natural and it was no wonder she was the captain of the men's team. The school did not have enough girls interested in the sport and I remember how much Tai complained about it as he wanted his little prodigy to be able to play on his old team. She was fast and her reflex were like lightening as she danced across the field playing an amusing game of cat and mouth with her opponents; which seemed to make the opposing team completely infuriated. One of the bigger guys playing against her had already gotten pretty physical with her.

"That ref needs to do something," I heard Tai mumbled as Dai was once again checked and pushed by members of the opposing team.

"She is tough Tai," Sora replied before we all gasped as Dai hit the ground and the older boy stomped down on her ankle shouting at her. Her scream pierced the air as Dai's coach yelled out to stop the game as everyone froze. I could see Joe popping out of his seat and onto the field to help the coach get Dai off the field as we all made our way down to their bench. My mind was going crazy as I saw the normally strong and happy girl holding back tears as Joe pulls off her cleat to reveal her bloody and badly bruised leg. I watched as Tai kneeled down beside her and gently rubbed her back as her coach argued and yelled at the useless ref.

"It is not as bad as it looks the bone is in tact and the worst of the damages is bruising, but you will most likely need crutches for around a week. However, you are not going to be able to continue the game," Joe explained and then winced at the heart broken look that came from the young girl. She surprised me though and simply nodded in defeat.

"I cannot believe that man!" Her coach seethed storming back over to the bench his attention zeroing in on Daisuke as his expression softened, "How bad is her foot?"

"Well it is not broken, but she will not be able to finish the game," Joe responded once more causing the man to sigh in defeat.

"Luckily, we are already significantly ahead in points thanks to Daisuke, so her sitting out for the last half of the game is alright. However; I want her taken to the nurse's office so that her foot can rest and be taken care of by an adult… no offense or anything," the coach remarked

Joe shook his head, "No I understand I want her to see a full doctor as well. If you want, I can escort her there now to make sure that no damage is found if we wait until later," he stated and the coach nodded his head. Carefully I watched as Joe and Tai came closer and helped the girl up between them and brought her off the field Sora grabbing Daisuke's bag and bringing it over to the rest of the team. Following after the child of love my eyes hardened as I heard Yolie and Kari at it again.

"Can you believe that she is such a drama queen. I mean seriously if she cannot take the hits she shouldn't play with the boys," Kari stated in an uppity voice that made me incredibly angry, my anger only growing as Yolie snickered cruelly at her friends' words.

"Is that really an appropriate thing to be say?" Izzy asked looking at the two in disgust as Yolie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever it is true! She is so useless at everything. I mean it is no wonder that even her own family is embraced about her. My older sister is friends with hers and she is always telling me about how much of a failure she is!" Yolie snarked back and that was it.

"Shut your bloody mouth! I mean seriously what the hell is wrong with you! You are just some petty little child who needs to learn when not to open her big mouth," I snarled standing up and grabbing my bag. Quickly I stormed my way into the school seething. How could they treat Daisuke like that? The girl was probably the most selfless person I have ever met. She just wanted all those around her to be happy without any real regard for herself. Finally looking up I found myself at the Nurse's office; lifting my hand I gently knocked needing to make sure for myself that Daisuke was alright.

 **Daisuke's P.O.V**

I was glad for when both Joe and the nurse left me alone, my leg wrapped. Joe had promised to go gather my belongings and give the Nurses note to my coach. This gave me a chance to be alone with my thoughts and think about the game. I was still in slight shock that the opposing player had attacked me so harshly, but at the same time I was not permanently injured so I could move past it. I had faced opposition since I joined the boys team, but with Tia's help I had quickly made captain. Sighing softly, I laid back down and rested my arm over my eyes. Lately I had felt such a disconnect with Yolie and Kari, and I was scared of what it would mean. I was supposed to lead the Digidestines, but they were constantly shooting down my ideas and making fun of me. Now I knew that I had my fair share of problems and I could be over energetic and over bearing at times, but I tired. I tried so hard to not allow my short comings to define me, but that seemed to be what the two girls picked out and picked on the most. Sure; they picked on other aspects of my appearance and personality, but it was the little nitpicky things that got to me the most. How they would say I was not worthy of being a digidestine, how I was a terrible leader, and how my idea's were stupid that really got to me.

Hearing a soft knock on the door I lifted my arm shocked to see Matt standing in the door way, "Hey…" He said and slowly stalked towards me.

Pushing myself up so I was sitting I gave him a curious look, "Hey… how come you are up here?" I asked trying to gauge his reaction.

"Wanted to make sure you were alright," he said shrugging and gently setting my bag down on the bed allowing Demiveemon to pop out and crawl into my lap. He gave a sad look before curling up into a small ball and falling back asleep causing Matt to chuckle.

A soft blush crossed my cheek as I gave him a soft respond, "I'm fine…"

"Good… Daisuke we need to talk," He stated sitting down in the chair next to my bed.

"You know you can call me Dai…" I interrupted him causing him to look at me in confusion.

"What?" he asked back.

"I-I said you could call me Dai…" I stammered as he gave me a nod.

"Noted…. Dai, we need to talk about Kari and Yolie…" He trailed off looking slightly uncomfortable as I fidgeted on the bed.

"W-why…" I said and looked away from him.

"What I heard when you bumped into me… that was not the first time it has happened was it?" He said as I paled.

"N-no… I…. Matt it really isn't a big deal…" I stammered not wanting to create more tension in the group.

"No Dai, it is a big deal. Not just because you hold the crest of friendship, but because what they are doing is not okay. So, tell me honestly, how long has this been happening." He asked again touching my shoulder. I looked at him slightly scared to actually admit it out loud.

"A-a few months…" I whispered and looked down shutting my eyes tightly as I felt tears beginning to pool.

"Dai…," I heard him say softly and felt the bed dip. Looking up I was startled as he pulled me into a tight hug as the damn broke and I cried softly against his chest; unable to help it. After so many months of holding back my emotions I just could not help it. I felt Matt gently rub my back and pull me further into his arms. It felt nice to have someone comfort me, so used to being strong and leading people. Not many people thought to check on me and make sure that I was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Remember this is an AU, a story that I am testing different styles of plot and characterization. I do not hate any of the characters and Yolie and Kari will go through a redemption arc. I am also still developing this plot so please only constructive criticisms.**

 **Princess of Miracles**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Daisuke's P.O.V**

I smiled as we finally finished repairing Primary village. It had taken us two days finish the job but not the small Village and hatchery was filled with in-training fresh Digimon as well as digi-eggs back in the hatchery. Due to the amount of work we had spit off into pairs, leaving Veemon and I to work alone which right now suited me just fine. Hearing chirping and giggling behind me I stood and smiled see all the little babies jumping up and down for attention as Veemon trotted over to them and started to play with them. Running around in a strange but cute game allowing me to sit down and watch them a gentle breeze blowing my hair around that carried a soft sweet scent that brought back a sense of strange nostalgia. It always confused me that I such familiarity when I was here in the digital world. Like I was meant to find this place. When I had brought this up with the group Yolie had simply laughed in my face calling it dumb and that anyone could have been chosen for this job and that I was probably picked at random compared to everyone else. Cody and Tk had tried to protest but they were ignored due to Kari opening the portal up and pulling everyone in. Since then I had not brought up these feelings with anyone, but Matt's words from a few days ago made me want to ask the older kids about it. Letting out a soft sigh as more wind blew through the small village, I closed my eyes I let my self relax for a rare moment of silence.

"Dia!" I hear Cody's scream pierce through the wind as Veemon and I freeze before rushing back to the centre of the village shocked to find a strange Digimon, Thundermon, attacking everyone. Cody watching over a hurt Armadillomon as Thundermon drew closer to them. Nodding to Veemon I gripped my d-tector we both gasped as large bug like Digimon intercepted the attack and destroyed Thundermon in the process. I stood there completely frozen as the Digimon turned into data my mind going blank. I could feel the others arrive as we watched the mysterious Digimon turn back to Wormon and land in Ken's arms. I heard Yolie and Kari shouting at him as Cody and Tk came over to me.

"Dai… did you get hurt?" Tk asked and I quickly shook my head trying to give them my best reassuring smile.

"Yeah…Cody what happened?" I asked drawing everyone's attention as the young boy as he helped his Digimon partner finally stand.

"We were working on the sewers today, and nearly finished when out of nowhere Thundermon came and attacked us causing Armadillomon to shift back from Digmon. I rushed to get us out of the sewers, and I tried to protect Armadillomon when Ken appeared." Cody explained as we all nodded soberly as I sighed and stepped forward placing a hand on the young boys shoulder. He looked up at me as I gave him a soft smile.

"As long as the two of you are okay," I said as the young boy gave me a small smile, "Lets head home for now we can talk to the older kids before we decide on what to do as we do not know Ken's intentions or what caused such a normally peaceful Digimon to attack us like that," I said and for once no one argued with me. One by one we made our way through the portal Veemon and I bringing up the rear. Looking back one last time a sense of warning filled me; almost a third senses telling me that the fight was far from over.

 **Tai's P.O.V.**

I frowned listening to what had happened Yolie already interjecting that we could not trust Ken at all and that he was definitely up to something, interrupting Dai as she was explaining things to us. The atmosphere at my house was tense once everyone was done and my younger sister gave me a hopeful look before saying, "What would you do Tai… I am worried that Daisuke will not be impartial about this because it is Ken," Kari said causing me to look at her in shock. I heard Dai suck in a shocked breath as Yolie despite the tense atmosphere gave a soft giggle and nodded her head

"Matt… can you take Daisuke to the living room for a second," I ground out and the blonde nodded gently guiding my Kohai from the room as I turned to the younger generation in a furious rage, "How Dare you Hikari! How fucking dare you. Daisuke is one of your oldest friends as well as your leader. I did not give her that job at random. Despite you and Tk's previous experience in the digital world neither of you are ready to lead anyone! Dai on the other hand has practical experience as a leader and I trust her to make decisions to keep all of you safe. I do not know what happened but you and Yolie need to stop. Your behavior is toxic and I will not stand for it. She hold the digi-egg of friendship and she is far more sensitive to abuse and hatred then you think. Keep bullying her and I will step in further and neither of you will like the outcome," I all but snarled at my younger sister who stared at me if I had betrayed her.

"But she is useless! She has never really done anything and I bet you anyone could have gotten the golden digi-egg!" Yolie screeched as both Poromon and Gatomon shifted away from their partners the tension in the room building.

"Actually Yolie that is not true. Veemon is a royal digi-knight. He is the only one that is compatible with the Digi-egg of miracles. It would have done nothing for anyone else," Gatomon clarified in a steady voice as my bedroom door creaked open Dai and Matt standing there. The girls expression terrified me.

"You know Yolie… I have put up with a lot from you over the years," Dai said her voice soft as Matt placed a soft hand on her shoulder before slipping into the room and grabbing both of there belongings without saying a word. "I'm done…. I cannot take this abuse anymore… I get it I truly do I can be spastic at times, and I make mistakes, but guess what so have all of you! Yes, I messed up trying to get Vee to digivolve to soon and I recognize that but from what I have heard Tai made the same mistake the first time you all were in the digital world. Don't bother with some fake apologies it won't work as for once in my god damn life I am putting myself first! Goodbye!" by the end of her speech the room was deadly silently as Matt laid a hand on the small of her back nodded to me and guided her out of my house altogether leaving the group in stunned silence. No one knowing what to do as soon everyone silently left leaving Kari and I alone.

"T-Tai….?" She stammered as I gave a deep sigh.

"Kari this is not something I will help you with. You are still my sister and I will always love you, but I have never been so disappointed in you. Dai is the nicest person you could ever meet and you treated her like absolute trash." I said softly and left her alone intent on calling Matt to find out how my Kohai was doing.

 **Matt's P.O.V**

I lead Dai out of the room and almost instantly she had thrown herself at me shaking. Carefully I wrapped my arms around her as her shoulders shook in silent despair. I was even surprised and enraged to see exactly how far those to had gotten. No longer were they hiding their distain for there leader, openly mocking and attacking her in front of the older generation. "Dai?" I whispered and gently put my hand on her head as she pulled back and looked up at me her eyes shinning and wet.

"W-why…. What did I ever do?" She asked her voice cracking as Veemon touched her hand causing her to pull away from me and kneel down pulling her partner into a hug as my heart all but shattered at her despair. Kneeling down beside her I gently rubbed her back as I could faintly hear Tai laying into them in the room.

"Do you want to go? I can grab your stuff and we can leave, I can even take you out for ice-cream if you want?" I asked as she gave a little hiccup and nodded as Yolie's voice rang out.

"But she is useless! She has never really done anything and I bet you anyone could have gotten the golden digi-egg!" we heard Yolie screech as Dai sucked in a soft breath her shoulders shaking.

"N-no more…" She stammered as my eyes widened, "I'm done."

"Dai….," I said causing her to meet my eyes, "Don't act to rashly but know I am behind you. That you have my support," I said softly as she gave me a grateful look and shakily stood my hand immediately moving to her back to support her.

"I….I need to leave the team. Maybe investigate what is happening my self but I can't stay… I can't take it any more I am so close to cracking and I'm scared," She whispered sadly as I nodded understanding where she was coming from.

"I'll grab your stuff if you want to say your final piece," I said as she nodded. Carefully I opened the door and slipped in grabbing her stuff as she spoke.

"You know Yolie… I have put up with a lot from you over the years," she said softly but her voice sure. Coming back over with her things, Veemon having followed my every move, I gently placed my hand on the small of her back and it felt right, ""I'm done…. I cannot take this abuse anymore… I get it I truly do I can be spastic at times, and I make mistakes, but guess what so have all of you! Yes, I messed up trying to get Vee to digivolve to soon and I recognize that but from what I have heard Tai made the same mistake the first time you all were in the digital world. Don't bother with some fake apologies it won't work as for once in my god damn life I am putting myself first! Goodbye!"

Her words finished I nodded to Tai and lead her from the Kamiya's house hold keeping her within my reach at all times. I guided her to a small café, "order something," I said and she gave me a soft smile ordering a small dish that I really did not pay attention to her. I ordered my own drink, a black cup of coffee, and studied her. I had never noticed it before as she was two years my junior but she was kind of cute, in that natural way. Unlike the girls who I went to school with she did not cake herself with beauty products or excessive clothes. She was probably easily described as a girl next door, just beautiful as she was. See her give me a confused look I realised that our food had arrived.

"You okay?" she asked and took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah don't worry Dai," I said as our waitress Stiffened and turned to look at us gasping. I raised a brow as she rushed off Dai not even noticing.

"Thanks for this…. " she said softly taking a small sip of her drink as we descended into a tense silence. Tk usually made fun of me for my awkwardness in comforting females but right now I felt that sting all to well. Dai was so unlike any girls that I knew. She was independent and strong yet more delicate then even Mimi. She guarded herself very closely scared to let anyone in, but when she did, she was devoted to you completely and utterly. It was why seeing her hurt and abused so much by her own teammates made me so incredible angry.

"Not a problem… I am sorry none of us noticed what was going on sooner," I told her honesty the blonde waitress from before catching me eye as she vigorously talked to someone on the phone before darting out of the place like the hounds of hell were on her heels. It made me nervous and incredibly suspicious on how focused she was on Dai even though I knew for a fact that she had never interacted with the young girl across from me before. Taking a sip on my coffee I smiled as Dai finally seemed to perk up.

 **Zoe's P.O.V**

I was shocked. It could not be. Rushing out of the diner telling my boss I ha an emergency I rushed to meet the others my mind racing. Those eyes I knew anywhere it was Dai, but we had seen her disappear in the final battle, giving her life to help us win and save the digital world. Running as fast as I could I final made it to the park by Takuya's house finding I was the last one to arrive. I could already spot Takuya pacing back and forth Koji watching him nervously as the others sat around, Koichi by his twin. "Guys!" I called out finally reaching them.

"Zoe! Did you really see her! She is alive!" Takuya asked at a rapid pace rushing up to me the others following him. He placed his hands on my shoulder looking at me in desperation.

"Yes… Takuya she was unmistakable! I would never forget her eyes," I said and pulled out my phone showing him the picture I had been able to snap of her quickly. He quickly took it and sucked in a sharp breath his eyes misting over as Koji came forward pulling Takuya closer to himself.

"I-it's real…. Koji… She is alive!" He said the others crowding around the phone a sense of relief and joy sparking through our small group as Koichi pointed out something shocked.

"Is that a Digimon?" the warrior of darkness pointed out the small blue creature that I had assumed was simply a toy.

"What!" Takuya snapped looking incredibly alarmed.

"Stay calm… we still need to approach her Takuya," Koji said calming him slightly as we began to discuss our plan, how we were going to get close to the little princess that had held us together when we were saving the Digital world. If not for her our group would have never succeeded in saving things when we originally there.

 **Takuya's P.O.V**

We had just separated from the rest of the group Koji suggesting that I needed to go for a walk to cool off. Hand in hand we slowly made our way around the park, comfortable silence surrounding us as my mind swirling in chaos. How was she alive, and how did no one remember her but us? Growing up we had been so close her and Jun constantly were over at our house, always playing and hanging out with us. I used to watch her when her parents decided to go out and Jun was to grownup to play with her baby sister. She had only been 7 at the time when she came to the digital world but she was so wise for her age.

"Takuya?" I heard Koji ask softly as I realised, I had stopped walking. Looking over to see the midnight blue eyes I loved so much filled with so much worry.

"I'm sorry… I just cannot believe it," I said softly as I felt his arms wrap around me pulling me into a strong chest.

"Hey… it is okay, she is alive and we will get her back," Koji said as I clasped my arms around him shaking slightly as I nodded wanted to believe him so badly, but something told me it was not going to be so simple. Giving a soft nod I tried to be strong and focus on the future.

 **End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: So changed my mind; I wanted to add more fun to Takuya's love life, and I am working Koichi into their relationship. Also, minus Tommy who is 16, all of the frontier gang is over 18._

 **Princess of Miracles**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Takuya's P.O.V**

I sighed as Koji and I made our way to Jp's house. The boy had called everyone last night claiming he figured out how to get back to the digital world again. I had stayed the night at my boyfriends, and Koji had decided we needed to relax and had taken me for breakfast, but I was just so distracted. I felt horrible about it as he was doing so much for me. Quietly I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop as he looked back at me confused.

"Takuya?" he asked looking down at me as I cursed.

"I'm sorry I have been such a brat…" I trailed off as his face softened. Cars passed us by quickly on the road as suddenly his lips were on mine in a gentle kiss my face blushing at his actions. He pulled back smirking, and right now I hated that he was slightly taller then me.

"You have nothing to apologies for Takuya; Daisuke meant the world to you and we are going to get her back," He said softly as he touched my cheek. I blushed and nodded as his hand slipped down and grasped my own pulling me beside him, continuing on our way to Jp's. We were silent the rest of the way but this time there was no tension. Arriving at Jp's apartment I noticed that Koji had a smirk on his face as he stopped waiting for our friend to buzz us in.

"What are you smirking about," I asked and gasped as my back suddenly hit the wall Koji smirking down at me as he leaned closer his forehead on mine.

"You are far to cute," he smirked almost a purr to his tone. I blushed deeply at his words as he kissed me gently. His hand sneaking around and resting on the small of my back as he pressed closer trapping me fully against the wall. I let out a soft groan as he deepened the kiss, my eyes closing.

"Really brother?" a voice called from behind us as Koji groaned and pulled back shooting his brother an annoyed look.

"Koichi…." Koji snapped pulling off me to turn and look at his twin. Koichi just gave his brother a smirk and grasped my wrist puling me between the two of them. Koichi had always been a part of our relationship, the two brothers both loved me and shared me. Koichi however lived farther away and it was harder for him to join us at time. The two were competitive at times, but truly they had always treated me with love.

"What brother dearest," Koichi joked and kissed my cheek a Jp finally buzzed us in. sighing I grabbed both of their wrists and pulled them in behind me. Making our way to the elevator I smiled as they began to joke around with each other in good nature.

"Took you guys long enough!" Zoe called out as we got inside everyone already there.

"Sorry someone took forever to let us in!" I snarked back smirking as Jp calmed down his girlfriend from ringing my neck. I chuckled they were such a good pair, once Jp had mellowed out and Zoe had built up some real self confidence. Now the two lived together; settled in to a nice little life. Jp had struck it good being able to work on tech and create a few new revolutionary virus protection programs had set them up in an amazing way. Zoe was working in a small Café; her dreams of owning one of her own well on its way.

"You three are always late!" Tommy called out from him spot on the couch, the young man doing his homework. Tommy had become a surprisingly academic person in the last few years, his goal to become a teacher so that he could protect kids from being bullied.

"Like Takuya said we would have been here on time if Jp had buzzed us in sooner," Koichi argued sitting by our youngest member.

"So you said you found a way back?" I asked my voice kind of soft as I looked at Jp. I felt Koji wrap his am around my waist as Jp nodded understanding why I was emotional.

"I did, we can protect her and keep her safe this time," Jp smiled and started up his computer explaining the digital gate to me.

 **Matt's P.O.V**

I smiled watching Daisuke help a group of Tsunomon re-establish their small village. Gabumon sat beside me content to relax as the two finished up. Pulling out my old harmonica I started to play softly as the wind swirled around us. It had been two weeks since she left the group; and started to finally heal. In those two weeks we had started to really become close, I accompanied her to the digital world, and she assisted me with my bands practice. I learned about her passion to cook and got to taste a lot of her talent. She also slowly began to smile again, her eyes sparkling with joy drawing me in. I could honestly say I was crushing on the younger girl; something Gabumon had taken to teasing me about. She was so completely different then anyone else I had thought of or had dated. So simple and so caring in her own way, yet not afraid to call me out when my ego got to big. My favourite thing was making her blush, on her olive skin it was beautiful. She would shyly duck her head when she was embarrassed and toed her foot in circles until the topic was changed.

"You really like her don't you Matt," Gabumon spoke up as I stopped playing when she waved to me. I gave the girl a smile and waved back.

"yeah… I do. I know she is younger then me, but she has something special about her," I replied as Dai came running over to us her D-tector out.

"Matt!" she came to a stop in front of us, "Mimi messaged me…. Apparently a Golemon is attacking a dam that blocks a large body of water from destroying a village. They already called in Ken, but they are still having problems. She asked for my help," Dai explained shaking slightly as I jumped up and put a hand on her shoulder steading her. Looking down at the screen I saw they were only moments away from us, and if the dam burst the Tsunomon would be washed away as well.

"Dai…" I started but her looked up at me shaking her head.

"I have to help…. But I cannot do this alone," she whispered as I smiled pulling her close.

"You are never alone I am coming with you," I stated firmly nodding to Gabumon.

"T-thank you," Dai whispered blushing as I pulled her closer Gabumon digivolving to Garurumon. I smiled as V-mon hopped onto my partner waiting for us. Pushing her forward I lifted her onto the wolf and got on behind her. Garurumon quickly took off rushing towards the dam, my arm wrapping around Dai's waist praying we got there in time.

 **Koichi's P.O.V**

I could not believe it! Not only were we in the digital world but our Digivices were back as were our spirits. So far, our ground had split off into two, just getting used to this reality again. Takuya, Koji, and I had gone into the forest following the sound of a river, both Koji and I in our beast forms, Takuya on my back. We darted through the tree's playing a form of tag when the sound of fighting got our attention.

"Did you hear that?" Takuya vocalized as we both nodded now heading in the direction of the rumble. We reached a river back and were shocked; I quickly came to a stop just at the tree's end. There was a group of children and Digimon fighting a Golemon, trying to protect a dam.

"Wait," I called softly as Koji froze, "We don't know what is going on."

"But…." Takuya trailed off as I felt him go stiff them slip off my back, "It's her…" he whispered our eyes snapping to the two new comers that just joined the group, both Koji and I freezing. It was her; it was Dai!

 **Dai's P.O.V**

I winced as Flamedramon took another hard hit, he was the only remaining Digimon standing. It did not make any sense; how was this champion level Digimon beating us to bad. The others were already nursing their partners, even Ken was making sure Wormmon was okay. Inching closer to the edge of the cliff I peered down in fear.

"Dai get away from the cliff," Matt hollered from where he and Gabumon were heling Tk. I ignore the warning but gasped as suddenly Golemon looked over at me from where he was destroying the dam. I gulped and moved to back away as he jumped again aiming straight for the cliff. I gasped as he connected and the ground, I was standing on gave way.

"Daisuke!" Flamedramon screamed as I fell a large hand catching me around the throat as I came face to face with Golemon.

"Miracles," It growled jumping back down to the bottom of the ravine, choking me slightly. He used my body as a shield my partner freezing as I let out a choked scream the large hand squeezing down on my throat, my head growing light as my oxygen was slowly cut off. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a dark figure growling at us and the rest of our group gasping in shock. I gasped as a dark attack came towards us my body hitting the ground as a figure appeared.

"Fractical code digitize," the figure called as Golemon turned into strips of data, a second figure coming closer to us.

"Good job brother," The one behind me said as I turned my head weakly to see a giant black lion behind me, blinking I turned forward to see a tall Digimon sporting Gabumon's colours. My mind was to tired to process how familiar these two looked as I passed out, my throat heavily bruised.

 **Matt's P.O.V**

I rushed down with the rest of the group my heart hammering. On one hand Dai was free, Flamedramon with her, but on the other she was surrounded by strange Digimon and we did not know if they were friend or foe. Suddenly we all stopped another kid blocking our path his eyes glowing red and filled with hate.

"Move," I snapped pushing my way to the front of the group.

"No, I am not letting you fools anywhere near my cousin." The male snarled gripping a strange device in his hand as Mimi came forward.

"We just want to make sure she is okay…" She tried as the Black Lion came over to us bumping its head into the strange males hand. The boy looked down and sighed.

"Only you and the blonde guy. I can sense the young girl's distain from here," he sighed eyeing Kari and Yolie angrily. I looked to Mimi and nodded both of us rushing past the boy and to Dai. Hitting my knee's I reached her first and gently lifted her so that she was partially resting on my chest my eyes darkening at the sight of the bruising on her neck. Behind us I could here the strange male going off on Yolie for something she said, but I could not care. My focus was on the young girl in my arms.

"Matt… is she…" Mimi trailed off in a scared voice. I shook my head.

"No… she is hurt though. Mimi the bruising is bad," I replied I could feel the other Digimon's eyes on me as I gently lifted the young girl up. Standing I was surprised to see Gabumon bowing to one of the Digimon! "Gabumon?" I called as he stood and smiled at me.

"Matt! These two are safe they are both part of the legendary warriors! Lord Lobomon, the warrior of light and savior of the Tsunomon, and Lord KaiserLeomon, warrior of darkness!" My partner explained as both Mimi and I gasped.

"It is as your partner says. We are not here to harm anyone; simply to protect the child of Miracles," Lobomon explained as I looked down at Daisuke.

"How do you know Dai?" Mimi asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

"As a child she traveled to the digital world with us, becoming our guiding light, our princess," Lobomon replied as V-mon's jaw dropped. Both Mimi and I were in shock, but somehow, I knew they were telling the truth.

"we need to get her somewhere to rest, if you come with us, we can figure this all out," Mimi suggested and Gabumon smiled at me. I nodded to my partner as he digivolved. He kneeled carefully as V-mon and Dai were placed on his back. Jumping up and mounting my wolf I pulled Daisuke against my chest.

"Come on Mimi you will ride with me." I said as the child of Sincerity nodded and got on as well, "There is a large clearing up past the cliff meet us there," I ordered as Mimi messaged the rest of the group. Feeling the girls arms wrap around me, Garurumon took off easily scaling the cliff side. My thoughts drifted down to the girl in my arms wondering just how special she was to so many people.

 **End of chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Princess of Miracles**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Matt's P.O.V**

We made it to the clearing as Mimi hopped off. I was more careful as I shifted Dai in my arms and gently got off Garurumon; the young girls head falling onto my shoulder. I could hear the rest of the group coming up behind us, but right now I could careless. I knew that Mimi had sent a message to all of the old generation to meet us in the digital world, "Garurumon…. Can you let Dai rest against you?" I asked my partner after looking around the clearing, and not spotting anything that I could rest her against. My partner nodded and laid down; curling his body so I could prop the young girl up against him. Veemon was quick to curl up protectively next to his partner as I got her settled, gently brushing the hair out of her face as loud footsteps sounded around us.

"Oh Matt," I heard Mimi whispered softly, "you really care about her."

"Yeah… fuck Mimi she is Tk's age," I said not looking away from Dai. The bruising around her throat caused me so much anger. The fact that someone had gotten close enough to actually touch her, to injure her in such a way made my blood boil.

"Age is a number Matt… besides you are only 3 years and she is legal." Mimi argued as I sighed, "think about it Matt I have a feeling that she would return your feelings if you confess."

"MATT!" a scream interrupted us as Tai burst into the clearing out of breath Augmon at his side. He ran to us dropping to his knee's beside me, "What happened!"

"calm down… there was an attack, and Dai ended up badly hurt but she is okay," Mimi said calmingly as she pulled Tai back allowing Joe to come and check on her as the rest of the group from the dam arrived, three more people with them. Strangely none of the Digimon that had saved Dai were there.

 **Takuya's P.O.V**

I gritted my teeth as we made it to the clearing; at my wits end with the two young girls. The three boys I could handle as they had not said anything at all just stared at us in aww since we had de-transformed. They were making little snippy remarks, hushed whispers but thanks to our abilities I could hear them loud and clear. The purple haired girl even had the gall to say Dai deserved the treatment for being so stupid as to get caught then she deserved to be hurt. I bristled as we reached the clearing my eyes immediately finding Dai's small figure resting on the large wold type beast. Two people kneeled in front of her one wrapping bandaged gently around her neck and shoulder's covering the bruising. The other the blonde who had been holding my cousin back at the dam. His eyes held something familiar, something I had seen from both Koji and Koichi. It made me bristle even more as the younger blonde that was with us rushed over to them followed by the rest of the group.

"I do not like the way pretty boy is looking at her," Jp whispered his eyes sparking.

"Neither do I, but at least this group seems to have a doctor amongst them," Koji remarked as Koichi placed his arm around my waist drawing me close as two of the older kids came over to us.

"Still very unsure of what is happening here, but I am Tai and this is Sora… we understand that you stepped in to save Daisuke?" The male asked, his hair unruly and wild. Beside him was an orange haired girl, Sora, as she had been introduced. Just behind them were two Digimon, an Augmon and a Biyomon.

"We are… she is… important to us," Koji explained vaguely as the two looked at each other. I rolled my eyes and moved to step around them when the Augmon actually growled at us.

"Look… we need to be careful; we don't want any problems but we are not going to let you rush into things." Sora explained her eyes glowing red slightly.

"Look you are either going to move or be moved. That is my cousin my family and I will not be kept from her." I growled the heat building as the Augmon's eyes widened his form bowing as I pushed past them moving to my cousin taking in her still form. She had grown so much since we had lost her, and I was still having a hard time believing she was here in front of me.

"You called her your cousin," the blonde asked looking at me, my eyes finally leaving Dai's form.

"Yes… she is my cousin, practically my baby sister." I said staring him down. I was impressed that he only showed mild discomfort when I allowed the air around us to heat up. He shifted slightly away from me before both of our eyes snapped to Daisuke as she groaned softly, her eyes scrunching. The man that was dressing her wounds turned his attention back to her as we all waiting anxiously.

"Daisuke?" the bespectacled man asked as her mahogany eyes fluttered open; the flecks of gold that danced across her eyes brighter then I remember them to be. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as they talked and eventually the man stepped back as Blondie helped her to her feet.

"Thank you… Matt is he one of the ones…. W-who saved me?" I heard her whisper as she turned to me leaning heavily on the blonde, Matt.

"I-I am…" I responded without thinking as her eyes turned to me, causing me to gasp. I took a shaky breath steeling my nerves, "Dai…. Daisuke. I am not sure if you remember me, my name is Takuya…."

She stopped me with a watery smile, "I-I know you…. No one in my family talks about it but I remember my cousins…" She whispers as I rush forward and quickly pull her into a hug tucking her against my chest keeping her tight to me.

 **Dai's P.O.V**

I snuggled closer to my cousin; still confused as how he was here. The last time I had seen him I got hurt incredibly badly causing me to lose part of my memory from my early childhood. I could barely remember from the age of 6 to the age of 8; after that my family moved us away and refused to talk about what had happened. His arms tightened around me ever so slightly more as I let out a soft sigh. Pushing against his chest I pulled away knowing we needed to talk. He gave me a worried look as I backed away, back against Matt's chest the blondes arms wrapping around me. I gave my cousin a soft smile as the others surrounded us.

"Dai are you okay?" I heard Tai ask as he came over to us. I nodded as Matt helped me lean back against his partner as everyone else took a seat.

"now then. You mentioned something about Dai being your princess can you please explain that?" Mimi asked causing everyone to look at her and my eye widen. _Princess_ it made no sense to me why would Takuya call me a princess.

"Yes…. You did hear us right when she was called princess. I am assuming that you all know the stories of the legendary warriors," one of the twins stated. He had long hair that was pulled up by a bandana. He was framing old side Takuya his twin brother on the other side of him.

"Yes, we found out about the legend not to long ago." Izzy supplied as my cousin and his friends all smiled at each other.

"Good then you know the basic's, but let us explain the real story and why Daisuke is a princess." Takuya smirked as I blushed as being called a princess again. "When we were your age, one of the three celestial Digimon Ophanimon called us to the digital world to stop a war between the human and beast Digimon. When we got there, we realized that my baby cousin had followed us. She was only 7 at the time, but she had more brains then all of us. As Ophanimon gave us our task she was the one that helped us. She kept us, for the most part, from fighting; and when things got bad and Ophanimon was destroyed she kept us together. As we traveled and tried to heal the digital world, she grew weaker. We found out that she had a special power, the ability to gift miracles. At first, we did not notice, but every time we were badly hurt or injuries would heal, every time we were hungry food would appear. She was not doing it consciously; and it was not until we faced one of our strongest enemies that we learned of her powers. Crusadermon and Dynasmon had been turned evil by Lucemon; we were outmatched and weakened. Daisuke…. You jumped in front of an attack that was meant for me, and a golden barrier formed around us. You protected us long enough so that we could retreat."

"Hold up! You are saying Daisuke has some special magical power!" Yolie screeched interrupting Takuya as the new group all stared at her with a surprising amount of hatred. I felt Matt's arm wrap around my shoulder as he pulled closer knowing my feeling for Yolie at the moment.

"Yes I am," Takuya snarled at the girl the heat in this area spiking until one of the twins gently placed their hand on his shoulder.

"Please let us finish this tale… it is incredibly emotional for all of us," the large brunette boy spoke his voice deep almost booming in power. I looked around to see the older generation giving Kari and Yolie a painted look as my cousin took a deep breathe.

"Thanks to some friends we had made on our journey we were able to retreat to the yellow moon; the Digimon nursery. Dai… you were barely conscious having overused this power you had… we had to wait and watch as the Royal Knights finally destroyed what remained of the world and stole it's fractal code. We found out shortly after that Lucemon had been reborn. We had almost lost hope at this point, what could we do against one of the original gods of the digital world. Everyone was injured, and we could not wake Dai. Lucemon was quickly destroying everything as we waited, when Dai finally woke up, it was like she was perfectly fine and she encouraged us that we needed to fight and save the digital world. We did not realise that she planned to sacrifice herself to allow us to merge into a form that would be able to defeat Lucemon. When the dust settled everything was repaired and Dai was missing. We returned to the real world and none of us could find her, my parents did not remember her, it was like she never existed." Takuya finished my eyes were wide. Everyone was listening in deep concentration. The story was incredible, but I was confused when they said transformation.

"what do you mean by transform?" I asked looking at my cousin who smiled at me their whole group getting up and pulling out a new kind of Digivices.

"The legendary warriors, they were powerful spirits that allowed us to Digivolve." The girl smiled as they call called out ' _Execute spirit evolution'_

 **To be continued…**


End file.
